LA PRIMERA NOCHE
by Angie Grandchester Andrey
Summary: Que hubiera pasado entre Candy y Terry si el accidente de Susana no hubiera impedido su encuentro? la visita a New York de Candy hubiera sido mas placentera al lado de su amado, descubran que podría haber pasado en esta parejita de enamorados.


Advertencia: Este es un capitulo con contenido sexual, si crees que puede ofender tu forma de pensar no leas esta historia.

El anime Candy Candy y sus personajes son creaciones de © Mizuki e Igarashi. Este trabajo o fanfic fue creado con fines de entretenimiento y no de lucro. Este capitulo existió en la serie, pero decidí hacerle unos cambios de lo que realmente me hubiera gustado que sucedieran las cosas, parte de los diálogos son textuales propiedad de © Mizuki e Igarashi de lo que fue el capitulo 97 en la serie original. Para este trabajo seleccione la canción "Hagamos el amor" cantante Ricky Martín, la cual es propiedad de sus respectivos autores y artistas utilizada con fines de entretenimiento y no de lucro.

**LA PRIMERA NOCHE**

Después de muchos meses de espera Candy llegaba por fin a New York para encontrarse con su adorado Terry, mientras ella bajaba del vagón miraba por todo el lugar tratando de encontrar esos ojos azul zafiro que se habían vuelto los dueños de su vida, camino entre la muchedumbre y unos pasos mas vio la figura de un hombre recostado en la pared mientras fumaba, en ese momento su rostro dibujo una hermosa sonrisa suspirando por el amor de su vida, cuando ella se dirigió al sujeto se dio cuenta que no se trataba de el, asustada se quedo inmóvil por un momento, luego un joven la tomo de la mano sacándola del lugar sin relevarle quien era realmente, mientras ella pedía auxilio el reía de felicidad de tenerla de nuevo consigo y al final descubrió su rostro; era Terry no podía creerlo lo observo y se dio cuenta que ya no era el mismo rebelde que conoció en el colegio estaba mas alto, mas fuerte y mas buen mozo, el sentimiento era mutuo solo con verse sintieron la necesidad de abrazarse uno a otro, pero solo sonrieron de felicidad; al salir de ahí se dirigieron al apartamento donde el vivía.

Terry – adelante…pasa –dijo abriendo la puerta.

Candy – ohh!...que sorpresa pensé que estaría muy desordenado.

Terry – es que la señora viene a limpiar tres veces por semana –dijo sonriendo.

Candy – en casa Albert siempre hace la limpieza –dijo sonriendo.

Terry – Candy como permites eso –dijo levantando la ceja.

Candy – ayy…es que.

Terry – ya es tarde –dijo interrumpiéndola mientras sonreía.

Candy – es que trato de hacerlo pero Albert siempre me gana –dijo haciendo la mueca que la caracterizaba- es muy rápido para todo.

Terry – no te justifiques Candy –dijo sonriendo.

Mientras Terry preparaba el te, Candy continuaba observando el lugar hasta que encontró en la pared junto a la puerta un gran cartel que anunciaba la puesta en escena de la obra "Romeo y Julieta" misma donde Terry debutaría al día siguiente como protagonista, pero algo llamo su atención.

Candy – en esta foto no se te parece –dijo observando cuidadosamente.

Terry – no es una foto, es un afiche –dijo desde la cocina.

Candy – ohhh…mmm lo sabía –dijo mientras leía: Susana Marlow como Julieta.

Terry – que pasa? –dijo dejando el te sobre la mesa.

Candy – no nada...yo quisiera ser tu Julieta en el afiche.

Terry – tu siempre serás mi Julieta –dijo acercándose a ella.

Candy – dime porque cuando me viste en la estación no me abrazaste.

Terry – recuerda que ahora soy una figura pública, y además no quería que me vieran dándole de besitos a mi novia en la calle, eso no es de un caballero –dijo galantemente.

Candy – Terry! –dijo sonrojándose.

Terry – pero ahora que estamos aquí puedo hacerlo –dijo abrazándola- te extrañe tanto.

Candy – yo también te extrañe –dijo mientras una lágrima se asomaba por su rostro.

Terry – te envíe un pasaje de ida para que te quedaras conmigo.

Candy – como?

Terry – eso es lo que mas deseo, tenerte siempre conmigo y no alejarme de ti nunca más.

Candy – pero no puedo dejar a Albert solo, además mi trabajo esta en Chicago.

Terry – podrás trabajar aquí, y de seguro Albert lo entenderá.

Candy – yo…yo no se que decir.

Terry –te quiero a mi lado; cuando me fui del colegio quise llevarte conmigo pero aun era muy joven, pero ahora nada lo impide, he sobresalido por mi mismo y puedo darte todo lo que necesites.

Candy – tu sabes que no te pediría nada –dijo mirándolo a los ojos- solo que estés a mi lado.

Terry – mi tarzan pecoso –dijo tomando su barbilla, mientras se acercaba lentamente y así posando sus labios con los de ella, entregándole un beso lleno de amor que tenia reservado en su corazón desde hace mucho tiempo, las caricias no se hicieron esperar entre los dos; mientras el la tomaba de la cintura estrechándola mas a su cuerpo, ella enredaba sus dedos en el cabello de Terry; el beso se volvía cada vez mas intenso descargando las miles de emociones en esos dos amantes.

"**Busco en tu piel la tormenta y los rayos, el huracán de tu cuerpo desbocado"**

Candy – Terry! –dijo agitada separándose de el.

Terry – te amo, te amo…quiero gritarlo para que todo el mundo lo sepa –dijo jalándola hacia el nuevamente, besándola apasionamente, las caricias iniciaron el recorrido en el cuerpo de ella, la tomo en sus brazos llevándola hacia la habitación acostándola en la cama con sutileza cubriéndola con su cuerpo.

Candy – Terry…por favor –decía con voz entrecortada.

Terry – quiero hacerte mía, o sino no lo soportare mas –dijo mientras sus manos seguían su recorrido por los muslos de la chica.

"**Haz el amor conmigo no es nada malo, se mezclara lo dulce con lo salado, hagamos el amor"**

Candy – te amo –dijo tímidamente.

Terry – eso quiere decir que si –dijo galantemente mientras iniciaba con los besos y las caricias.

Poco a poco las caricias y los besos aumentaban cada vez más, ella disfrutaba de lo que el la hacia sentir, su cuerpo por un momento se tenso al sentir el roce de el, poco a poco se fueron deshaciendo de sus prendas, luego el tomo cada una de sus piernas separándolas una a una colocándolas a la altura de sus caderas, Terry seguía acariciándola bajando sus manos una y otra vez recorriendo la línea de su pecho hasta sus caderas, eres tan suave y tan hermosa –dijo con voz ronca- mientras el se introducía lentamente en su feminidad para no dañarla, al sentirlo dentro de ella Candy cerro los ojos sintiendo el máximo placer que Terry la hacia sentir; las contracciones de ambos se aceleraron cada vez mas, llegando hasta el ultimo aliento del momento haciéndolos caer como plumas sobre la cama, abrazándose como nunca querer separarse mas.

"**Tu pasión vergonzosa se te escapa de las manos, yo beso tus caderas calurosas con mis labios, haz el amor conmigo no es nada malo, ni tu saldrás herida ni yo dañado, Si solo con mirarnos nos deseamos, nos comemos con los ojos siempre los dos amándonos". **

Terry – nunca mas vamos a separarnos –dijo acariciando su rostro.

Candy – nunca –dijo sonriendo, dando a entender que su decisión había sido quedarse a su lado para siempre.

Hola…de nuevo por aquí…anticipadamente gracias por leer este minific, porfis déjenme sus reviews para que me ayuden a mejorar mi trabajo. Saludos. Angie.


End file.
